tot_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder N.
Cinder N. is the false identity created to cover herself. Her real name is Nyx Necrosis, the daughter of a deceased marine captain known as Alex Necrosis. Nyx supposedly is working in a specialized field under the world government, Nyx is a trained agent working as a undercover Marine and Pirate to aid taking control of other towns and submitting them to the world government's power. She is known as Nyx by the few Marines that know her and Cinder N. by the few pirates that have met her. Contracted under the government, Nyx’s true motives are unknown and are often questioned, never answered. Background Starting at a young age, Nyx Necrosis was privately trained under the marines at her father’s request, as her family has a long history with being useful to the military—Her father being a captain. The Necrosis bloodline is apart of the World Nobles, however, they aren't a mere shelf item or out for were word power display. Since the age of five, Nyx has been apart of the marines to a degree, however, hidden and trained with specializations. Awhile her mother taught her or attempted to teach her to be a proper princess. However. She was a rather curious and wild child, a bit too bold. Unknown to her, her father made it to where she was involved but hidden in the safety of their ranks, as he did a few things that would later guide her down the future.. After his death, her mother died too. Due to the actions of her father, his death hit her hard at the age of ten. As a few officers told her of the event unfolded—Something was off. With the question of her loyalty. Being more involved with her training, she grew in this unsureness and with no answer on what truly happened, distrust and with her own interest. One day, she got a letter, box and three map on her birthday. A map with a location telling her to follow. A box an item, a symbol and a letter with a group telling her, tempting her with the truth. Telling her what was really going with the corruption around her, little details of what may have really happened to her father. Hitting a few years older. She became apart of the undercover group of the marines who only answer to the world government, they are tasked with making the villages bend to the will of the marines and the government—Her job is known only by few. It's assumed she has made the World Government will her own will, along with happily taking her noble duties as well. Personality One-fifteenth princess. Two-fifteenth Brawler. Three-fifteenth Marine. Four-fifteenth Pirate. And fifteen-fifteenth of an agent. Ten out of ten, she is a free spirited, full course and wild babe. Held tied with things that even the greatest infiltrator can’t begin to make a wet dream about. Vulgar. Frisky and unfiltered mischievous with a supposedly lacking moral compass following her own horn. A girl with all the time in the world, the world as her playground and people are merely means of endless possibilities and entertainment. Not much can truly be said about Nyx with her many identities, but she truly loves a good ‘''party''’. She is a curious soul who loves a good time, and doesn’t enjoy the boredom she is left with. She is over ambitious with a frisky heart ready to take of an offer if the pleasure suits her; danger is her game. There seems to be nothing more to it. The last person to leave with your virgin boy, she is apparently trust worthy, however, disquiet when asked questioned and is hardly expresses anger outside of becoming more turned up. Abilities & Powers Abilities Competent Navigator — Cinder is an accomplished Navigator with quite the adept cartographer, she isn’t specialized in such a field. In terms of the ocean, bathymetry is one of her better features, awhile geography is her second nature. Scanning her surroundings, it’s features, it’s weather and all by a mere glare, she can make a rough concept map of the their course and what to expect. Proficient Kickboxer & Boxer'' '' Equipment Triple edged broadsword — Banshee is the weapon belonging to her father, it has a hidden lost language on it. It's supposedly a powerful blade. It appears to be a normal blade for the time being. Spiked knuckle — Apart of her boxing abilities. This spiked knuckle is often used to inflict lethal damage on her foes rather than knocking them out. Or to aid in breaking their bodily parts. Approved by Kurasake (talk) 19:31, October 27, 2017 (UTC)